One more chance
by Degrocks92
Summary: It is after the Holiday season and Craig feels guilty after he cheated on Manny and Ashley. I suck in summaries.
1. I want u back

It is after the Holiday season, and Manny and Ashley haven't forgotten what Craig had done. Craig in his bedroom, thinking about what he should say to Ash & Manny. Everything he though of was good for him to say. Then Craig heard a voice say, "Craig come down, you are going to be late for school."

Craig: All right Joey. I'll be down in a minute.

Craig ran down stairs and out of the door. While he walked to school he saw Manny leaving her house. He ran to her.

Craig: Manny, can I talk to you?

Manny looked at him with disgust.

Craig: Please Manny. Give me another chance.

Manny stopped and looked at him.

Manny: Why so you can screw up everything, or you can play all of your mind games with me?

Then Manny continue walking to school.

Craig though to himself: _Manny was right. I screwed this up big time. All I was doing was play mind game with Ash and Manny and that wasn't right._

At Degrassi Community School.........

(Bell Rings)

Mr. Simpson: Welcome back students. As some of you know the dance will be coming up, but I will be discussing that later. We will be writing how was your winter vacation starting now!

Spinner whispers to Craig.

Spinner: Sucks not being a stud.

Craig: Yeah well it wasn't a good thing to do anyways.

Spinner: Dude, you knew karma was going to hit you real bad.

Craig: I know, but you should have told me because I still would have a girlfriend or two.

Spinner: Why dude. I mean Manny knew about the both of you so why did she get mad?

Craig was starting to get real mad about telling Spinner things that weren't his business.

Craig: Spin, can you stop asking questions.

Spinner: Dude you don't have to get mad.

Craig: Mad. I'm not mad.

Craig was trying to hold his anger in him.

Craig: Mr. Simpson, can I go to the boys' washroom?

Mr. Simpson: sure.

Meanwhile Manny sees Craig.

Manny: Craig why did you do it?

Craig looked at her as if he was confused.

Craig: Huh?

Manny: You know what. Don't play dumb. Just answer my question, why did you do it?

Craig: Because Spinner brought this thing about me being a stud and how I make a role mode to him.

Manny looked at him confused.

Manny: A role mode. You think you were a role mode when all you did was just lie to me and acted like nothing was wrong.


	2. Should I Forgive U?

_I knew that everything that Manny was telling me was true._

Craig: Spin was right.

Manny: Spinner was right about what exactly?

Craig: You knew that me and Ashley were dating and you didn't seem to care. So why are you mad now?

Manny now knew that there was nothing to say.

Manny: All I know is that you lied to me and I will never forget that.

Craig: Manny can I please make it to you. Please Manny, please.

Manny: Why so you can lie to me again?

Craig: Manny I won't do it again.

Manny: Are you sure about that?

Craig: Yeah. Positive.

Manny just saw Craig's face and couldn't say no.

Manny: All right.

Craig: Yes, but I promise you won't regret it.

Craig was so happy, He thought to himself: _I knew that if I told her I was sorry, and then she would cave in._

(Lunch Time)

Manny was looking around for a lunch table.

Craig: Manny, hey Manny. Over here.

Craig looked at her with a smile. Manny looked at him.

Manny: What is there something on my face?

Craig: No. You are perfect. So what do you wanna do tonight? I was thinking we could go to the movies or go and eat something.

Manny: Whatever you wanna do. I really don't care.

Craig: How about I make dinner. How that sounds?

Manny: Great.

Manny thought to herself: _I wonder that he is only asking me to come over his house only to have sex._

Craig: What's the matter?

Manny: Oh nothing.

(Bell Rings)

Spinner runs to Craig in the hallway.

Spinner: Hey Craig I saw you with Manny.

Craig: And so.

Spinner: I thought she was mad at you.

Craig: She not. I just asked her to dinner.

Spinner: And what will you do after dinner?

Craig: What are you going to write a book about me and Manny?

Spinner: Dude you don't have to get mad at me.

(After School)

Craig runs to Manny.

Craig: Are we still on for tonight?

Manny: Yeah. Why?

Craig: Just asking. You can dress nicely if you want.

Manny: Okay. I'll see you later.

(Manny's Room)

Manny was in her room picking out what to wear. She had two outfits.

Outfit one: A pink crop top with a black bra, a mini skirt, and black air-force-ones.

Outfit two: A black wife beater, blue demin jeans, and black air-force-ones.

She had had pick outfit two and had put her hair up in a ponytail.

(Craig's House)

Craig: Okay I have the candles lit, plates, forks, and spoons. So what did I forget?

(Doorbell rings)

Craig dressed in a navy blue shirt, demin jeans, and in converse.

Craig opens the door.

Craig: Wow, you look beautiful.

Manny: Thanks. So what did you make?

Craig: Pasta. Do you like pasta?

Manny: Yeah.

Craig serves the food to Manny.

Craig: Do you want anything to drink?

Manny: Yeah sure you pick.

Craig: Do you want wine?

Manny: What?

Craig: Do you want wine?

Manny thought to herself:_ Is he trying to get me drunk?_

Manny: Sure. I guess.

Craig: You really look nice.

Manny: You said that already.

Craig: Do you want to go to my garage?

Manny: Um...sure.

(Craig's Garage)

Manny sits on the couch.

Manny: Are you trying to seduce me?

Craig looked at her confused.

Craig: No. Why would you say that?

Manny: Well because you made me dinner, offered me wine, and asked me to go to your garage.

Craig: Manny look, I love you and you may think that I would do that, but I'm not that kind of guy.

Manny looked at him. She thought to herself: _Should I believe him?_

Craig leaned into kiss Manny. They both kiss each other.

Manny: Craig wait.

Craig: What is wrong?

Manny: Do you really love me?

Craig: yeah.

Manny: You are not only doing this just to have sex with me.

Craig: Manny, I not. Don't you believe me?

Manny: yeah.

They both continue kissing each other. Craig takes off his shirt.

Manny: Craig, I'm not going to have sex with you so put on you damn shirt.

Manny grabs her coat and leaves. Manny start walking to her house, and she saw Craig running after her.

Craig: Manny what's wrong.

Manny: I shouldn't have came if I knew you were going to take your shirt off.

Craig: Manny I'm sorry. Where are you going?

Manny: I'm going home.

Craig runs and grabs her.

Manny: Craig let go of me.

Craig: Manny what is really wrong.

Manny: I love you is just that I don't to be known as the schoolslut.


	3. I Love You Craig

Craig: Manny what does that have to deal with us?

Manny: If you let me go, then I will tell you.

Craig releases her from his arms.

Craig: So tell me what's wrong?

Manny: Is the fact that you think you can use me for sex, and guess what when people see us together they think we are going to run off and sex with each other.

Craig: And that is the reason you left?

Manny looked into his eyes.

Craig: Manny come back to my garage.

Manny: It's getting late anyways, so I have to go home.

Manny continue walking home.

Craig started walking home and thought to himself: _What is the matter with Manny. Does she love me? _

Craig enters his house and finds Joey sitting on the couch.

Craig: What's wrong.

Joey: How come the wine that I put in the cupboard out and open?

Craig looked at him and had no explanation.

Joey: Craig answer me.

Craig: I don't have an answer.

Joey: Did you drink it?

Craig: No you can smell my breath. You can't say I drank that you used it when your friends came over.

Craig runs to his room.

Craig picks up the phone and calls Manny.

Manny: Hello.

Craig: Don't hang up.

Manny: What do you want?

Craig: I told you I'm sorry.

Manny: It not that.

Craig: Then what is wrong?

Manny: I love you and I wanna be with you, but I just don't want anyone to know.

Craig: Why not?

Manny: Because Ashley will know.

Craig: And.

Manny: I got to go. Bye.

Manny hangs up.

(Next Day)

At Degrassi Community School...........

Craig: Mr. Simpson when will you tell us about the winter dance?

Mr. Simpson: Thanks for reminding me Craig. The dance is the Winter Iceland Dance. It will be on this Friday. The tickets will be sold at the cafeteria for $3.00.

Ashley sends an e-mail to Craig. It says:

Dear Craig,

I'm sorry. I was so mad that you cheated on me with Manny. You never told me that you guys were dating and that was the reason why I slap you on your face. Craig everyday I always think about when you would sing to me and laugh. I love you so much.

Love, Ashley.

Craig was shocked in what Ashley had just said.

(Lunch Time)

Ashley had spotted Craig sitting on a lunch table.

Ashley: Hey Craig. Did you get my e-mail?

Craig: Yeah.

Ashley: I was thinking do you have a date to go to the dance?

Craig: Yeah.

Ashley: Anyone I know?

Craig looked at Ashley and then at his food.

Craig: Manny.

Ashley was starting to get mad.

Ashley; I thought she was mad at you.

Craig: No she isn't. We became friends again.

Ashley: I have to go now.

Manny walked to Craig.

Manny: Why was Ashley here?

Craig: She wanted me to go with her to the dance. That tells me, do you wanna go to the dance with me?

Manny: Sure...I love to.

Craig: About yesterday, I sorry what I did.

Manny: It's okay.

(After Lunch)

Ashley saw Manny do to the washroom and followed her.

Ashley: You and Craig are dating, right.

Manny: Yeah, why do you care.

Ashley: Why because he told me about your date.

Manny: And why should care. It's not like he is dating you.

Manny left the washroom.

(After School)

Craig ran up to Manny.

Craig: Do you wanna come over my garage today?

Manny: Okay.

(Craig's Garage)

Craig: Sit down.

Manny takes off her coat. Manny leans in to kiss Craig.

Craig: Manny are you going to have sex with me?

Manny: If you want to.

Craig takes off his shirt. Manny takes off her shirt and turns the light off.

(Two Hours Later)

Joey comes home.

Joey: Craig where are you.

Manny wakes up.

Manny: Craig wake up. Joey is here.

Craig: What. Put your clothes on.

Manny and Craig put their clothes on.

Manny: Craig I'll see you later.

Manny kisses Craig on the lips.

Craig runs upstairs.

Craig: Joey what happen?

Joey: You have to baby sit Angie tonight. You are allowed to bring one friend over once I leave okay.

Craig: Okay.

(Manny's Room)

Manny was sitting on her bed thinking about Craig. She thought to herself: _What did I do. I did it with Craig. Should I call him or should I wait for him to call me?_

Manny picks up the phone and dials Craig's number.

Craig: Hello.

Manny: Craig.

Craig: Manny I was going to call you. Do you wanna come over? Joey has me baby-sitting Angie.

Manny: I be there. Bye.

Manny fixes her hair and leaves.


	4. Baby sit

Craig and Angie are playing.

Joey: I'll be home at 11:00 the latest okay. Angie goes to sleep at 9:00.

Craig: Joey I know.

Craig shuts the door behind him.

Angie: Craig who is coming over?

Craig: My friend.

(Doorbell Rings)

Craig: And there she is now.

Craig opens the door and finds Manny standing there.

Craig: Manny come in.

Angie: You brought your girlfriend over.

Craig: Yeah and her name is Manny.

Manny: Nice to meet you I heard so much about you.

Craig whispered to Manny's ear: When Angie goes to sleep; I'll take you to my room. Okay.

Manny: Okay.

Craig: I'm going to make so popcorn.

Craig runs to the kitchen.

Manny: What movie do you wanna watch Angie?

Angie: I going to go to my room and get my toys.

Manny: Okay.

Craig: Popcorn is ready.

Craig runs to the Living room.

Craig: Where's Angie?

Manny: She went to get her toys.

Craig: Well it is going to be 9:00, and then we would have peace and quiet.

Angie: Craig help me with the toys.

Craig: Angie why can't you just play up there?

Angie: But I don't want to.

Craig: Play up there.

Angie: Fine I'm going to bed.

Craig: Come on; let's go up to my room.

Manny and Craig run upstairs.

(Craig room)

Manny pushes Craig on the bed. They both start kissing each other.

Manny: Craig.

Craig: What?

Manny: Did you tell Ashley about our date?

Craig: No.

Manny: Because she came up to me and told me you did.

Craig: Well I didn't.

Craig leans in to kiss her. Manny was on top Craig kissing and making out.

11:00 p.m and Craig and Manny were sleeping together. Joey comes into to Craig's room.

Joey: What is going on here?

Craig: Joey. Manny wake up.

Manny: What's wrong.

Joey: Why are you in bed with Manny?

Craig: I don't know what happened.

Joey: Well you guys better explain fast or else.

Manny: Mr. Jeremiah, we were just tried so we came up and fell a sleep.

Joey: Without clothes.


End file.
